Not Impossible
by ada511
Summary: AU of Asylum of the Daleks: What if Oswin had not been fully converted? (something I started writing back when the episode first aired and I was an idiot and thought they were just getting rid of that awesome character). Very mild pairing 11/Oswin
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Not Impossible**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters**

**Summary: AU of Asylum of the Daleks: What if Oswin had not been fully converted?**

**A/N: I was one of the clueless ones who thought Oswin was just a great character they were throwing away at the end of that episode so I was desperate to create an AU. Now that she's Clara and I love and adore that storyline, I added a very little hint to Clara, but mostly this is a pretty self contained. Also, you'll have to suspend some disbelief that Oswin could have lived through this.**

"Oswin, we have a problem." The Doctor stood frozen to the spot as he digested the situation in front of him. Hatred of the Daleks, disgust of yet another Dalek horror were first in his heart. He tried to reign it all back in. He couldn't. It was just too... much.

"No we don't. Don't even say that. Joined the Alaska to see the universe - got shipwrecked my first time out. Rescue me, Chin Boy and show me the stars."

The Doctor could still hear her voice from behind him in the corridor the way she'd intended to be heard. The way she must once have sounded. But in the flesh, in front of him, her lips only barely moved to form the words she could no longer speak herself. For she was suspended against the wall, still in her Alaska cold gear - machines tapped into her appendages, her back. Gently, the Doctor tried to make her understand her reality, tried again to keep the disgust from his voice, tried to embrace sympathy for the little human life that was left. But he couldn't keep the violence out of his voice - the truth what he wanted to do - what he really wanted to do to those who had done this.

"Because you were right, Oswin. You're a genius. And the Daleks need genius. They didn't just make you a puppet, they tried for a full conversion."

Her staring eyes flickered, blinked and with all the effort she possessed she moved her head just slightly and saw for the first time in a year - the truth. Through the mess that was her hair, she saw the machines that were keeping her alive, just. While she used her link with them to destroy the planet, she had also been destroying the very things keeping her going; the corners of her mouth lifted as her own hacked computer generated voice quipped, "I had this mad itch a few months ago. I guess this explains that. Such a relief. I thought it was onset of Garu Flu."

The Doctor plastered himself against the wall she was strapped to, using his screwdriver to see how far into her they had drilled before she'd been able to stop them, "Oswin, I can disconnect you. I can get you off of this wall, but - I am not sure you'd survive it. Oswin, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry -"

He bent down in front of her, moved aside her white fur hood, to look into her face. Her skin was freezing cold. The Doctor's face crumpled. She had been so strong. She had been so so good. And they'd destroyed her. When he took her face in her hands, turned it toward him, her eyes focused on him. Her hacked voice was nearly gone now, it had been losing strength since The Doctor had pulled her out of her illusion.

She whispered words that her throat could barely support, and behind them both, the ghost of her past voice spoke like an echo "I can still take down the shield. Go to your friends. I'll do it now."

The Doctor shook his head, "No, wait. Oswin." He released her face gently, not sure how much she was perceiving now and used the screwdriver to make all the machines but one retreat from her body. She would have collapsed immediately but he for the fact that he held her very carefully steady as she dropped. He hadn't disconnected the last of the machines which connected thru her neck. He dared not touch it. Surely, he shouldn't.

"Doctor. Are you still there?"

The Doctor was still holding her prone, he looked at her face out of the corner of his eye, "Yes Oswin, I'm here." His voice was gentle, but he was shaking. Torn already in a decision he would have to make based on value of life. A decision that would have to be made quickly. A possibly unforgivable decision he had only just decided he would be making alone.

"Tell my family not to wait." Her voice had already lost it's personality. She was dying, here against him.

Still The Doctor hesitated, "Hold on-"

"I am Oswin Oswald. I fought the Daleks and I won. I've dropped the shield. The Daleks above have begun their attack. Run!"

He was still struggling with the weight of the decision before him. Life vs. Death was easy. Suffering vs. Death... fairly easy. This vs. Death, "I can't just leave you?" He was almost speaking to himself.

"What's left of me..." Her lips moved against his jacket, unable to move away.

"Just wait, wait - can you disconnect the last machine, Oswin?" He spoke in a rush, to distract her with words, to distract himself from what he had decided to do, "Let me see you truly free - Do that and I'll go - let me tell your family you were free - do that and I'll go."

"I don't think-"

"Just DO IT!"

Oswin did. And what was left of any animation from her left. The Doctor took her full dead weight against him. With the last seconds he had, he scanned her sloppily with his screwdriver and in one long moment digested the results.

It was not impossible. Not totally impossible that she could recover.

And that made the rest of the decision simple. For the second time in as many hours he hefted a woman in his arms. But this time, he ran with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Not Impossible**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters**

**Summary: AU of Asylum of the Daleks: What if Oswin had not been fully converted?**

**A/N: I was one of the clueless ones who thought Oswin was just a great character they were throwing away at the end of that episode so I was desperate to create an AU. Now that she's Clara and I love and adore that storyline, I added a very little hint to Clara, but mostly this is a pretty self contained. Also, you'll have to suspend some disbelief that Oswin could have lived through this.**

Rory and Amy had twin exclamations of confusion as the Doctor ran up to the teleport pad with an unconscious Oswin in his arms, but The Doctor had no time - he pressed the button to teleport with his own hand, albeit awkwardly. And - now in the Tardis, he had time only to transfer his precious cargo into Rory's arms and urge him to the infirmary before piloting the Tardis off the Dalek ship and out into the universe.

Only when they were away, safely away did he take a moment at the console to breathe out, breathe in. Then he had to get back into the game. He ran to the infirmary to see exactly how bad his decision had been. Rory was still half holding Oswin - having propped her on the stark white bed, trying to keep pressure on the worst of her wounds. Rory's face was white with shocked, but he was working on auto-pilot to assess her condition, "Doctor, these punctures - they are deep - how can we-"

The Doctor ran to the infirmary controls, "You two! Get those clothes off of her, Rory, the chamber should be ready for her by the time you've got - gently!" This as Oswin slumped forward as Rory tried to get her coat off of her.

"I need scissors." Rory said curtly.

"Amy!" The Doctor gestured to a drawer near her that had just unlatched itself.

Shaking, Amy grabbed the scissors and nearly threw them to Rory.

The next couple minutes were a blur to Amy as she helped extract Oswin from her layers of clothing while The Doctor was completely absorbed at the controls of the infirmary. Amy's nose scrunched up and her fingers fumbled as Rory ordered her to peel off the burned and bloody cloth from Oswin's back where the Dalek machines had burrowed through. Rory's hands were quicker, more efficient, but, as usual, his heart wasn't far from his sleeve, "We're losing her. Doctor, we're losing her!"

The Doctor rushed to them, lifted Oswin, still in her base layer, in his arms again, "It will have to do." He deposited her as gently as his strength would allow in the warm, thick liquid filled compartment that the Tardis had just supplied. Slowly her body sank in the goo and immediately a wall of lights displayed readings. The Doctor and Rory stood in identical positions, hands on hips, faces turned up - watching and translating the intricacies of Oswin's condition.

After a few moments of staring at the wall, Amy gave up trying to decipher or asking for clarification. Instead, Amy stared at the girl's face. She was young, not far off Amy's age surely, "Will she be all right?" Amy asked for the third time - the edge of frustration creeping into her tone despite her best efforts.

Even then, it was a few minutes before The Doctor joined Amy, his hands in his pockets now and his face sad, "We'll just have to wait and see."

"She seems stable enough for now," Rory turned to face them, "What happened to her?" Something in his tone had The Doctor raising an eyebrow, "She sounded fine - she was fine when you went for her."

"Well I didn't do this to her if that's what you're implying." He gestured to the door, "Why don't we let her rest. I'll get you two back home and -"

"Okay..." Amy hesitated.

"We're not leaving." Rory sounded tired... and resolute.

"We're not?" Amy looked at Rory.

He glanced at her apologetically, then crossed his arms over his chest, "No, we're not."

"No?" The Doctor asked with a dangerous smile.

"Oswin saved our lives - am I right? She definitely saved mine. A couple of times. I'm staying with her."

Amy reached out for Rory's hand but she flinched when she saw it was still covered in Oswin's blood, "Rory-"

The Doctor curled his lip and leaned back, "Why do I get the impression you don't trust me to look after her?"

Rory's face confirmed it but he shook his head to belay the obvious, "It's not that - It's just -"

"It was my decision to bring her here Rory, and it may have been the worst thing in the world for her - but I wouldn't have done it if I intended to dump her in a restorative goo and let her rot."

"Look... I'm sorry. I'm sorry Amy. I'm sorry Doctor, but - while you two were running around together AGAIN, Oswin was leading me by the hand. She-" Rory's voice broke; and he looked around self-consciously, "It wasn't - Look... what it was - was... really really kind." He shook his head and wiped the air clean, "I'm a nurse. This is what I do. I want to be here and I owe her one."

The Doctor nodded without actually agreeing, "Fine, fine. Get settled then, she's in for a long road ahead."


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Not Impossible**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters**

**Summary: AU of Asylum of the Daleks: What if Oswin had not been fully converted?**

Each of the travellers on the Tardis adjusted to the extra person in their own way. But for all of them, she had already become part of the routine: Travel around the universe, answer a distress call, sit with the unconscious genius.

When the watery orange goo had done all that it could do Oswin was cleaned, dried and now: lying on a bed that automatically corrected to compensate for Tardis movement. She looked... at peace; no longer the scar ridden ghost they'd all thought had barely a chance of surviving.

It had been barely two weeks since they'd escaped the Daleks and Rory was most at ease with their new ritual. He was very practically chipper when he walked in, greeted the still unresponsive Oswin and started washing his hands. Rory spoke to her almost constantly when he was in the room. He didn't think it really mattered what he said - he just kept talking. He told her stories of his past... of his father's past... of anyone's past that he could remember - always with his eyes on the machines monitoring her healing. This morning he decided it was time to tell her what sort of band he would have been in if ever he had been in a band.

By the time Amy called Rory down for lunch, he was practically skipping, he grabbed a hug from his wife and clapped his hands, "I swear she's almost there. Something's different today, Amy."

"Oh! Great!" Amy raised her eyebrows as if that was very good news, because, really it was. It really was. She tried to look even half as avidly interested in the daily report of Oswin Oswald as her husband obviously was.

"So... I know it's not your favorite - but would you go in early?"

"What? Now?" Amy didn't like this feeling; this inability to connect with what her husband and her Doctor were involved in. In particular she didn't like the way it made her feel about herself.

"Please, Amy - there's something today."

Amy ducked her head and waved a hand in acceptance, "Of course."

"Great. I'm going to go tell The Doctor."

Amy nodded encouragingly and, after a moment, started walking the halls to the infimary. Of the three of them, Amy was the most uncomfortable in her shifts sitting with Oswin, the only one that considered it an obligation. One she didn't really relish to be honest. Amy hadn't had this depth of connection with the woman in the asylum that her two companions seemed to have developed. And she had a damned good reason - being as she had been fighting off the stupid Dalek nanocloud... that oh - yes, of course, didn't affect the amazing Oswin. No, why should millions of billions of Dalek nano-robots be a problem for _her_- Amy caught herself. There was no reason to be defensive. She stopped at the infirmary entrance and looked in as the doors slid open.

And there she was - looking as pretty and as perfect as any princess in a fairytale: Oswin - Souffle Girl - Total Screaming Genius. Amy sighed. She often caught herself staring at Oswin during one of her shifts as she would a museum exhibit or something - often forgetting that Oswin was living and breathing and had some potential anyway of someday waking up.

Thoughtfully, Amy plunked down in the chair at Oswin's bedside and examined her own heart. Was she jealous? Amy thought that through. No, of course she wasn't jealous. Not really. Rory would care about any patient this deeply... and The Doctor - well; he was the champion of all life so surely this was perfectly within his character as well. He looked at everyone like he had looked at Oswin, right? He would go to the end of the universe and beyond for anyone in need - and had on many occasions, right? It was true. She believed it was. Yet something didn't feel right about that in the pit of her stomach.

With just the three of them traveling together there was always an odd man out. But until now it had never been her. She cleared her throat, "I know Rory talks to you. It's supposed to 'stimulate your brain waves' or something. The Doctor just makes fun of him, but I bet he talks to you too, doesn't he?" Amy didn't like the way her voice sounded in the empty room. She pressed her hands against her knees and tried again, "Wow, I didn't know just... sitting here and trying to talk to myself would be this uncomfortable... Yes, this is absolutely dire. Sorry. Oswin, I'm sure it's worse for you." Amy couldn't help it - she got frustrated when she was uncomfortable, "Look - how about I try both sides of the conversation, okay? Maybe that won't feel so totally stupid. What am I saying? Of course it will. But okay, here it goes." She took a deep breath, "Hi Oswin, I'm Amy. I don't think we were properly introduced before." She paused. Okay that wasn't so bad. She pitched her voice higher to mimic Oswin, "_Hi Amy, I'm a super amazing genius and I'm going to steal The Doctor from you._" Amy's response to her own pretend statement was immediate, "Yeah well, you'll have to survive first. Ah I mean... sorry. I didn't mean to say that... either of those things actually." Amy broke off and whistled to herself, "Okay, so I guess I'm a tad bit threatened after all."

Amy stood up and pulled at the roots of her long red hair; She was not a petty person. She was kind hearted and caring and...really struggling right now figuring out how to show it, "Oswin, maybe it's best if I leave Rory to do the talking. How bout... how do you fancy a crossword puzzle?"

Amy and Rory had long since retired for the night when The Doctor entered the infirmary for his shift at Oswin's bedside. Usually - well, always, The Doctor sat in the corner of the infirmary and read. Sometimes aloud; often not. He believed there was more power in presence than in words. Though he believed in words as well. He believed, for example, that what he read could carry to her strength, courage, whatever inspiration he could find in his truly extensive library, he believed her very soul would feed on it as his did.

But tonight The Doctor peered at her from over his book and made a decision. He took his chair and he moved it to sit it next to Oswin's bed; Rory's assertions that something was different were fresh in The Doctor's mind and though he was sceptical, he couldn't ignore that he felt something too. So he stared at Oswin, looked at her as much as he looked through her and beyond her in the way that he did with people.

For a few moments he succombed to the temptation to really wonder about her. And what it meant that she had ended up here. In his care. Another stray, he smirked at the walls of the Tardis - sharing the inside joke.

Seldom had there been a more worthy stray or one more complicated. Her little stunt deleting him from the Dalek's pathweb - well it could be nothing or... it _could_ be the most amazing gift anyone had ever tried to give him. And if it had worked... He couldn't be sure of course - time was being re-written even now and he couldn't say just yet what the ripple effects would be... But the implications... the possibilities...

The Doctor took a calming breath, well, they would just have to see.

"Oswin," He breathed, "Oswin... If you can hear me..." Words stuck in his throat. If she could hear him... what? What did he want to say to this beautiful creature. A thousand things came to mind, but none of them seemed relevant. He put his fingers to his lips, "Ahh... well. You just need to keep fighting. Go back into that incredible mind of yours and find a way. I'll show you stars Oswin, I'll show you things you never even dreamed of. But if you want to do that - if you want to see those things, well then, you'll just have to wake up. I'm sorry, but there's just no way around it."

He got up and walked to the door. Had he imagined the change in the room? Perhaps Rory had been onto something after all. The Doctor turned back slightly toward Oswin. Looked at the wall of medical readings; Looked at the girl. Held up his finger, then put his hand down quickly. Whatever the change, it was too slight to get excited about just yet. He sighed and walked to the door slowly, feeling an odd sort of mix of anticipation and worry. He put his hands on the frame of the doorway, pausing one last time, to say one last thing over his shoulder. Then thought better of it. And walked away.

As the door swished shut behind The Doctor, the lighted readings on the infirmary wall flickered and went out. Moments later lines of computer code raced across the wall in their place and a still unconscious Oswin Oswald took a very deep breath.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Not Impossible**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters**

**Summary: AU of Asylum of the Daleks: What if Oswin had not been fully converted?**

Amy studied her very nearly done crossword puzzle, surreptitiously keeping one eye on The Doctor who was keeping one eye on Rory.

"I'm only saying that there are people who have reported being able to hear their loved ones speaking to them while in a comatose state. There have been loads of studies - a ton of documentation suggesting that people with stimulation have a much better chance all around than if they are just laying down in space!"

"I haven't said anything to the contrary Rory..."

"Do you talk to her?"

"Do you?" The Doctor shot back.

"Yes!" Rory laughed darkly - wondering what the point of trying to make The Doctor understand such a human thing and yet helpless to keep from trying.

"What do you say?" The Doctor was suddenly closer and totallyintent on Rory in that disconcerting way that always threw Rory off his mark.

Rory threw up his hands, "I dunno - anything - I just... talk. Like a person. This is what I'm saying. This is what I've been saying all along. It's good for her to have other humans around. Humans that know what humans might need!"

The Doctor was about to respond when a red light complete with warning bell alarm that Amy had never heard. The Doctor straightened and looked around at the Tardis with absolute fascination, "Now what... is that?"

"Doctor..." Amy pointed behind him and the men turned to look.

"Well." A hologram of Oswin materialized near the door of the Tardis, "Hello, hello." She crossed her arms over her chest and smiled at them.

The Doctor's face split into a grin, but his voice was guarded, "Oswin! Well, well, well. No moss on you, eh? How are you doing that?"

"Don't know." Oswin said simply, "You're going to hate me saying this - but the matrix in your ship here isn't so unlike the Dalek's pathweb."

"Be careful Oswin, the Tardis isn't some messaging system, not even a psychic one. She's a living soul that may not take kindly to intrusion."

"Oh Doctor, you don't really think I'd be able to do this without her 'ok' do you?" Oswin frowned, "I'm not entirely sure that she's not the one doing it actually, now that I think about it."

"What do you mean?" The Doctor inched closer to the console.

"Oh, nothing important. Just psychic matrix stuff, don't bother your pretty little head about it." The Doctor flipped a couple switches on the console and Oswin materialized next to him, "What are you doing?"

The Doctor took a step away, "Okay, well, hello. Are you letting us know you're awake then? Excellent, go on back to your own mind, dear, and we'll pop in and have tea."

"No." Oswin's face lost all of it's mirth, "You need to stay here. You all need to stay here."

The Doctor made an apologetic face, "Ah, and I thought you knew me."

Out of the corner of Amy's mouth she asked, "Doctor, what's going on?"

The Doctor leaned close to Amy and Rory, "She's hacked into the Tardis. Or the Tardis has hacked into her. This could be bad. This could be very very bad." He turned back around to see Oswin had moved again - right in front of him.

She crossed her arms, "How can you be sure - all that time I was with the Daleks, with the nanocloud, connected to their pathweb, Doctor, you're a fool to have brought me with you."

The Doctor shrugged and held his arms out as if accepting the indictment, "Okay, so I'm a fool. There's worse things out there."

"I should know. I could be one of them."

"But you're not, Oswin, you're not one of them."

"Oh Doctor!" Oswin's holographic face flashed with impatience, "You don't know the half of what they're capable of - and I know exactly what I'm saying when I say that - which should scare the hell out of you, it really really should."

"I had you scanned Oswin, every possible way there was- as a precaution only- because I already knew. Ask the Tardis. Ask her and she'll show you what I already knew. You're human. 100% flesh and blood. No nanos left on your skin or under your nails, no third eye going to pop out of your forehead nor laser out of your wrist."

"They were inside my mind, Doctor. You can't be sure that they aren't still there somehow. And I won't be used like that. If I have to die, I'm going to die for the best reason there is."

The music from the opera Carmen blared over the radio.

"What reason?" Amy asked, "What's she mean?"

The Doctor gave her an intense look - one she didn't quite understand, then dropped his head and ran to the infirmary, without answering. Amy and Rory were helpless to do anything but follow. The door was locked. The Doctor slammed his hand against it, "You can't lock me out of my own infirmary. This is my ship, Oswin. My ship!"

The real Oswin was still unconscious. Rory looked in, put a hand on the glass, "She seems fine."

Amy growled out, "Doctor, what did she mean?"

The Doctor shook his head, "She's set up a self destruct program in the infirmary," He pointed his screwdriver at the door, "Delete the room."

"What? Why!?"

"It's just a guess, but she thinks she's a danger to us."

"Is she?" Amy asked incredulously.

"No, of course not."

"So, then, if she manages to delete the infirmary - She's still a living organism so she'll end up in the main control room. Failsafe - right? No problem."

"Right. No problem. Unless Oswin turned it off."

"Can she do that?"

"Do you think it's easier or harder to do that than to hack a living matrix of time energy that knows the past present and future?"

Amy and Rory looked at each other. Rory regrouped, "But - can't you tell the Tardis - can't you tell it- her that Oswin isn't a threat?"

"I can, but she may not believe me."

"But you're - she's YOUR Tardis."

"Yes, I know, Amy, somehow that doesn't seem to be helping."

Rory slapped his hand against the door, "Oswin! Oswin, call it off."

Oswin's materialization leaned against the door beside him, "Hello Nina. I like you. I can't tell you how much I've enjoyed our chats. Maybe that's one of the reasons I don't want to turn out to be your murderer."

The Doctor leaned his back against the door, "Come on Old Girl - don't be fooled by her pretty little mind. She's tricking you."

Oswin's hologram flickered, then came back brighter than ever, "Doctor, please stop interfering. I'm working on something here."

Angry now, The Doctor pointed a finger at her, "The Tardis will not be used as a weapon."

"Neither will I!" Oswin, just as angry, batted at his finger but her hand only passed through his. She retreated back behind Amy and Rory. "I can't use her at all. The matrix is just as worried about ... all of you as I am."

"Ah, I see it now." The Doctor pushed himself to the forefront, "Oswin, I'm sorry, but it just isn't going to work." The Doctor turned away to address the Tardis all around him, "You two have formed quite the connection have you? Got a good understanding of each other? Perfect." He looked to Oswin, "You're using me to get to her, fine. Two can play at that game. Oswin Oswald, you wonder why I took the chance to bring you here? When you were on the brink of death - the brink of conversion into a soulless machine of hate, you think I should have just... run. Is that right?"

Oswin's image folded her arms across her chest, "You took quite a chance."

"And you want to know why? Yes fine. Here's why. Because Oswin, I couldn't look at you and not see what you'd already survived. Because I have seen them destroy so much, I couldn't bear to leave you there to be destroyed as well - not if there was a chance. A chance that you could be saved. And I knew there was a chance because how could there not be? After you had been shipwrecked, alone, lost and invaded - did you die then as you should have? No. You fought them off... and then... You took on their entire planet. Oswin, you made the Daleks fear you and you kept your humanity against the greatest enemy of humanity of all time, anywhere. I couldn't just leave you."

"Are you sure I did, how can you be sure?"

"Still not convinced?" Amy wasn't sure now if The Doctor was talking to Oswin or the Tardis, he put his hands out in front of him as if explaining something complicated, "Okay, Look at you now! You're lying in an infirmary bed, unconscious.. oh but wait, you've still found a way to communicate with a living matrix that exists over all of space and time. And more than that - you've managed to make friends with her. If the Tardis believes you could pull one over on yourself - well sure, that's fair, you're human - you lot do it all the time. But she can't possibly believe that you could pull one over on her. It's just... not possible."

Oswin stared at him, "What do you mean?"

The Doctor hung his head, but stood his ground, "Oswin, the Tardis is a psychic entity. And you've opened your mind to her. Do you really think she wouldn't notice that you're still... completely human?"

Her holographic eyes were wide and intent on him when her image flickered twice and was gone.

Amy frowned, looking around, "What's happening?"

"I'm only guessing, but I'd say Oswin is mulling things over with the Tardis" The Doctor was looking around cautiously, "Meanwhile, if I'm not wrong and" He looked at Amy with one eyebrow cocked, "I'm not, the Tardis will realize that there is no way Oswin could have been compromised by the Daleks in a way that could be a danger to us and..." The light changed back to normal and the bell silenced, "She's reversed Oswin's program."

The infirmary door opened and they all three nearly fell through it. The Doctor slid to a halt at Oswin's bed and leaned over her, "So, come on now. The jig's up. Open your eyes."

There was a fluttering of light in the corner of the room and the Doctor threw up a hand against it without looking at it, "No! No, no no! Too easy and you know it. I didn't disconnect you from the Daleks just to have you latch onto the Tardis. You're human. Be human. Wake up."

Nothing visible happened. Amy was watching it all - from Oswin's serene face to Rory's anxious one and The Doctor's challenging one. But The Doctor felt it. A shift in the room. A shift of strength from the air to...

"Ahhh, there you are." Oswin's eyelashes fluttered. With a wave of his hand, The Doctor dimmed the overhead lights, "Here you come, take your time." Oswin's eyes opened; Stared blankly above her, then focused on the Doctor's face, only inches from hers. He put a cautious hand to her forehead, "Well hello there."

Rory squeezed Amy's hand hard and Amy tried to smile, but she couldn't quite manage it. Yes, this was great, brilliant, she didn't harbor any desire or any ill will for this woman- but really - it was hell being the odd one out. She tried again to really really care.

Oswin's lips parted, "Hi."

The Doctor grinned, "Hello."

"You already said that." The hoarse whisper was slow, hard to make out, and totally captivating.

The Doctor laughed softly, "So I have. I would welcome you and all that but you've obviously already made yourself at home; hacking into my ship!"

Oswin's lips curved slightly up, "How d'ya know who hacked who?"

"I know more than you think. Well." The Doctor looked around at Rory and Amy, "You've already met Rory in a manner of speaking, and this is his wife - Amy. We're here - we're all here to help you get on your feet again. Have you got that in your head for real? Because I don't want to speak to another hologram or audiogram of you. I don't want to even hear your voice on the telephone. If you're going to speak to me it's going to be face to face - with mouths, have you got that?"

"Yes Doctor."

"Now - I should think that might be enough stimuli for today. How bout you get back to that lie in while we all get back to time travel... stuff."

Rory interrupted, "If you need anything though," Rory looked to The Doctor, "She can - can she send a message to us."

"Yes of course - but you're going to have to do one more trick for us for that. You ready?" Oswin's eyes watched him intently,as he took her hand with both of his, then lay it gently down on the side of the bed.

Tentatively, her fingers moved... and though she had to furrow her brow with the concentration of getting her body to respond to her brain's commands - a moment later she was able to press a green button which lit up on her bedframe. The sound of a little bell echoed across the ship. Too delighted to realize it was hard to do so, Oswin smiled.

The doctor grabbed her hand and kissed it, "That's a girl. Good show. Now, tell me the truth - you prefer quiet when you're sleeping not to be nattered on to by pseudo roman male nurses - " Amy slapped his arm and The Doctor sent an apologetic grin, "Never mind, never mind. It's great to have you aboard Oswin. Rest up, I've got big plans for you. Big plans!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Not Impossible**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters**

**Summary: AU of Asylum of the Daleks: What if Oswin had not been fully converted?**

Big plans, Oswin reflected, thus far had included being very secluded in the infirmary- which now looked a lot like a very elderly, charmingly comfy aunt's house... and being yelled at every time she tried to make any progress out of bed.

She was going to relearn how to walk next, with or without the help of her very kind nursemaids. She was almost getting very good at sitting again. Now there was a relief; To be able to sit, who knew that that was such an important skill?

She checked in with the Tardis. Her ability to do so was already merely a whisper of what it had been in those early days; when her mind was apparently so much more used to working in telepathic ways than plain. She was a fan of real life with real people and all, but she intended to keep some of that eerie skill she'd gained. And so she practiced with the Tardis. So far she could gather small things - like who was onboard and vaguely where they might be - more so if they were highly involved in something. It mattered - really mattered for the impression to carry - it had to be strong.

No one seemed intent right now on coming to the infirmary. Amy and Rory should be sleeping by now, definitely. And the Doctor - well - he was impossible to track, but he wasn't here right at the moment so...

Oswin shimmied out of the many brightly colored afghans that covered her bed- and commanded her legs to move over the side of the bed so that her toes dangled inches above the fluffy orange rug on the floor. Oswin bit her lip and got a good grip on one of the posters of the four poster bed and held her breath. She was just planning on transferring from the bed to the chair... not even a real step and a half if she kept hanging on. She could do it, "You can do it..." she told herself firmly, for good measure.

She closed her eyes and slid off the bed. Her feet touched ground and immediately her legs buckled under her, the hand she had on the poster slipped as she swung around, and she fell backwards into The Doctor's chest. His arms came up under hers and he gave a little laugh, softly, "Yes, you can do it... just not yet."

Oswin swore mildly and accepted the support that the Doctor was offering, "I was just trying to get to the chair. Just that chair, there. Stupid useless legs - it could be a hundred miles away for how it feels to me just now."

"You have to give yourself time."

Oswin had to laugh at that, "Can't you give it to me "time lord"?" The Doctor helped her into her chair and started to back out of the room, "No, don't go. Please. Just..."

The Doctor stopped his backward progress as requested, putting his hands in his pockets.

Oswin eyed the move and had to laugh, "Are you nervous around the infirmed, Doctor?"

"Me? No! Not at all. Some of my best friends are infirmed."

Oswin narrowed her eyes again, "Right. So it's just me then?"

"Don't be silly, I'm not nervous." At her look he shrugged, "Uneasy. I'm uneasy. And don't take offense, I'm uneasy around loads of people."

"I don't believe you. You seem like you'd be at ease at the end of the world... and beyond."

"Well, yes, of course- why wouldn't I?"

"Are you trying to be difficult?"

"Me?!" The Doctor looked wounded for a moment, then, as they looked at each other, he sighed, "Things are a bit dodgy at the moment..." he looked around, "They haven't gone in the right order, you see."

"What things? What do you mean?"

"There's something about you that..." He shook his head, no, the time still wasn't right for that. He took a couple steps forward and knelt before her, "You were made to be here. To travel with me to the stars and back again. It was your destiny to be here, just as you are. I know this about you, about us in the same way that I know how to breathe and think and feel."

Oswin's lips parted in absolute shock, but she recovered as quick as she could, "I was expecting you to say something... not like that."

The Doctor smiled mischievously, "But I also know that time and space have buggered up the timing again and our time is not yet."

"Not yet." Oswin caught on quickly, "You mean it's still Amy and Rory's time."

The Doctor nodded, "Their time is still at hand. Still for a little while longer. You three all being here at the same time? It's a collision that wasn't meant to happen, and I'm not sure how it's meant to play out."

"Do you usually know?" Oswin asked sharply, "How it's meant to play out?"

"No, never and yes always." The Doctor answered smugly.

Oswin thought about it, "So where does that leave us?"

The Doctor looked down at his hands, "Well, that's up to you." Oswin squeezed her hands together tightly, but before she could make a case for herself, The Doctor took them in his, soothing, "You have a place here, for as long as you want it. But you also have... a place with your family. Who, I've found by the way exactly where you left them."

Oswin's eyes teared up at the thought of her family and she looked away til the feeling settled. "I will go to them. I need to. But not yet. I feel just now... as if the Tardis is central to my recovery, is that - possible?"

"I don't know that there are rules established for what you've become," The Doctor shrugged, "Weirder things have happened."

"Your bedside manner Doctor! Really!" Clara rolled her eyes and laid out her plan,"So I'll do a bit more recovering. Then, I'll spend some time with my family. But Doctor," Oswin looked him in the eye, wanting to be sure he heard her, "I want to travel the universe, I always have." She sighed and looked at her knees, "I won't be naive and say I know anything about destiny but... I feel the same way. As if I've always been meant to be here."

The Doctor thought that through a moment then squeezed her hands and stood, "We'll leave it to time then. But as for right now..."

Oswin watched him carefully, "Yes?"

"I think I've given you enough to think on for tonight. Goodnight." He stopped. He'd already seen her try to hide the gleam in her eye. The Doctor sighed and bent down again - this time to take her hands in order to help her to her feet, then once again, to pick her up, "Oswin, must you always leap? Can't you, just for a little while, take smaller steps?"

Oswin surrendered, putting her arms around his neck to make the transfer to bed easier, "Just now Doctor, I'd settle for a crawl."


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Not Impossible**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters**

**Summary: AU of Asylum of the Daleks: What if Oswin had not been fully converted?**

The Doctor whistled innocently as he stepped into the library on the Tardis. The only occupant of the library looked up suspiciously from the book she was now reading. One look at The Doctor only confirmed her thoughts. She gave a pointed sigh and returned to her reading.

The Doctor, who had walked passed her three times, finally sat down in the matching armchair beside her with a huff, "Aren't you going to ask me?"

Oswin cocked her head to the side but didn't look at him, "Ask you what? I can already tell. You're leaving. Again."

The Doctor found that she had said nothing inaccurate, so he nodded, "Yes well. Yes. I came to tell you. Because the last time - the last time you became very cross when I didn't. So." The Doctor put his arms out as if presenting himself as a prize pupil, "I am telling you... before leaving"

"You fly a Tardis. How do I know you're telling me before you're leaving or if in fact this is a future you running back in time because you've forgotten again."

The Doctor opened his mouth to defend himself, but then pursed his lips and held up a finger, "Hmm. You can't. That is a quite a good idea - I mean question - er - I meant question, definitely."

Oswin made a sound of utter female annoyance and turned the page of her book with more vehemance that was necessary.

The Doctor looked at her askance and grabbed the book from her. "Doctor!" She made an almost unconscious grab for it but crossed her arms over her chest when she realized it was futile.

"Romance? You're reading a romance novel? Genius? Dalek Conquerer? Reading romance?"

Oswin glared at him, "Shut. Up."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows, and started perusing the book. At one point he blushed and snapped the book shut and threw it backwards over his shoulder, "So. That was all. That was all I came in here to tell you. And I've done it. So that's it. We're off." He looked at her then quickly away as he pushed himself back up.

"Doctor." Oswin called out before he could leave the library, "Take care."

It was pointless to fight about it again so soon after the last time. The three of them would leave her again while they went off on their missions or adventures or misadventures - whatever you might call them. Not one of them thought it was reasonable of her to be upset. Not one of them seemed to appreciate that she could actually walk now. So, maybe it was still a little bit slow and not entirely steady and okay she couldn't stand very well, but she could walk... sort of.

And she was tired of being alone. Yes, very tired of that. As she became physically better the mental consequences of her Dalek encounter had started to take effect. And one thing had been true in both her mind's version of her time on the Asylum and the reality of her time on the Asylum and that was... she had been utterly alone.

And it was pointless to fight because this adventure wasn't holiday - It was something else. Something not quite right. And Oswin was not so single minded that she would pretend she could handle herself physically in any sort of altercation in her current state. She sighed and tried to finish her book... her other book since the one she had been reading still lie on the ground ten feet away.

But she couldn't seem to get passed the fifth chapter. Because somewhere along the line something not quite right had gone quite wrong. Oswin put her hands to the soft leather of the armchair and addressed the room; the Tardis, "How do you stand it? You can feel it - you must be because I must be feeling it from you. They're in danger. What if they need us?"

Oswin counted minutes as they passed, hoping monotony would replace impatience. Unfortunately that didn't work and it wasn't long that her worry had turned to frustration and that straight to anger. But somewhere between writing them all a very cross letter that she intended to read to them aloud when they got back and feeling very tired of being so upset something changed. Something changed dramatically.

It was as if The Doctor was calling to her by name. Oswin completely forgot her infirmary and jumped to her feet. She was so surprised at first to find herself upright of her own accord that she grinned, but then the calling came onto her again and she tried to step forward - and promptly fell to her knees.

Oswin didn't stop to get frustrated, she pulled herself along the floor and used the door to push herself upright again. She dragged herself along the corridors only to stop short in view of the control room itself. She couldn't fly the Tardis. There was something hardwired in her brain that told her that. So what was she going to do now that she was here?

She pulled herself up the stairs and held onto the banister, "Okay, I'm here. I'm here Doctor!" She looked around frantically, "But what do I do?" Oswin pushed herself to the console, "What do I do?!"

A video screen blipped on - showed exactly what the problem outside was. Oswin blinked rapidly as she took it all in and tried to formulate a solution at the same time - in the same thought. Then she looked hard at the console, concentrating on the Tardis, on that connection she had with the Tardis, "I need a way to get to their machines... I need a computer."

And without her being able to see it before, Oswin saw that right before her was a computer terminal. She would have clapped her hands in delight if doing so wouldn't have meant sliding to the floor in total failure. She leaned her side against the console and typed - and worked. And within five of the longest minutes of her life she had the alien technology jammed. The door to the Tardis opened and her three friends came running through. Oswin gave a whoop of joy, started to fall, tried to break that fall by grabbing onto a lever which caused the Tardis to lurch and then Oswin promptly fell on her face on the floor.

The Doctor ran to her, heaved her up to his side just long enough to call for Rory to grab her and help her sit, told all of them to to hold on and then started the Tardis on her way. Rory and Amy were singed and out of breath; The Doctor looked torn between elation at their survival and distraction in the form of Oswin.

Within a space of just a few seconds distraction had won and further been conquered by anger, "Oswin! What have you done?" He took her chin in his hand and turned her face this way and that looking at the damage that her little rescue mission had caused.

"Saved your skin!" Oswin's defenses kicked in, though her stomach tilted with the ship and her muscles were vibrating from all she had asked of them so suddenly.

"Yes, at the expense of your own?"

"Yes, if need be." She winked at Rory, "What am I going to do on this ship if you all get yourselves killed?"

Rory raised his eyebrows, "Rule the world?" Everyone looked at him, "Sorry, forget I said anything."

The Doctor was staring at Oswin intently. He waved his hand, "Rory and Amy... leave us alone."

Rory frowned, "What are you going to do?"

"Why?" Amy crossed her arms over her chest and stood in front of Oswin and Rory. Rory stood to join her.

The Doctor looked at the pair of them, a light warning in his eyes, "I don't ask for much privacy while you're with me, so when, on the one occasion I ever had, I expect you to respect it."

Amy looked at him suspiciously, not at all sure why this was the one time he would use to ask for that privacy. But something else occurred to her. She'd come to Oswin's defense right alongside Rory. She cared. It might have taken her a while and Oswin saving their lives, but she really did care. Amy grabbed Rory's arm and pulled him away, "It's okay Rory."

Rory did a double-take at her immediate surrender, but her wink swayed him the rest of the way and he was led off without further complaint.

Alone, Oswin put her chin in the air and braced her hands against the seat, ready for a fight.

The Doctor turned to her, and melted, "Oh Oswin, what am I going to do with you?"

Oswin wasn't nearly as ready to end the fight that, as it turned out, didn't seem to be starting, "I'm not going to hide behind the sofa when things get rough."

"Well, that's good. Stupid, but good."

"But if you're going to come after me for what happened just now, you'll have a fight on your hands. That's all I'm saying."

The Doctor knelt in front of her, "You brave beautiful creature... You don't understand anything do you?"

Oswin narrowed her eyes at him, "I understand when I'm being kept on the sidelines. And I understand why that might be necessary at the moment."

The Doctor sat on the bench beside her, "Yes?"

"I heard you call out for help, Doctor. I heard you call to me. Tell me now if I was imagining it."

The Doctor gave a mirthless laugh, thought about lying. Thought about cursing himself to the end of time and back. He avoided her eye when he gave up, "Yes Oswin. I was calling to you -"

"Then why get angry when I answer?" Oswin pressed, staring at his profile until finally he met her eye.

"Because I'm a fool. Now come on Oswin, let's get you back to your room."

Oswin sighed with disappointment, rested her head on the Doctor's shoulder, "Do we have to? Right this minute? Couldn't we just... take a moment?"

The Doctor let his head fall back against the railing, "Okay, let's take our time."

"Remind me later, I have a very strongly worded letter for you."

The Doctor glanced down at her with a smile, she was priceless. She caught his look and winked. Then, she dropped her gaze to her own hands, "I think it's time I went back to my family."

The Doctor didn't think his breath noticeably changed, but his hearts gave a painful kick which he brutally ignored, "Ah. Yes, of course. Past time."

"When it's convenient of course."

The Doctor looked up to the ceiling, "I think, in a case like this, time can be made... anytime."

"Thank you."

And a very long while of sitting in companionable silence passed before Oswin asked, "Help me back?"

"Of course," The Doctor got to his feet and pulled her up by both her hands. Gave her a moment to stabilize herself on her legs, then put his arm around her and helped her walk.

The Doctor pushed open Oswin's door for her and once they were standing at the foot of her bed. Oswin faced him, holding onto only his forearms to keep upright, "You're a very good man."

The Doctor blushed, his eyes bright, "Where did that come from?"

Oswin shrugged, "Just thinking about how I'll describe you to my parents."

The Doctor nodded his head in acknowledgement of the honor, "Ah, well. Since we're exchanging compliments..."

Oswin raised one eyebrow, prepared for the joke, "Yes?"

The Doctor gave her a lopsided smile, "Oswin, you are...the most stubborn woman I've ever met." And picked her up off her feet.

"That's a compliment?"

He looked down at her, "Coming from me? Yeah, yeah it is."

He put her down on the bed again, busied himself looking all around the room while she rearranged the blankets around her. Then clapped his hands together, lost again as to what to do around her. Finally, he leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "I may also have neglected to thank you for earlier."

"Earlier?"

"When, you know - you saved our lives and all that."

"Which time?"

The Doctor laughed, shook his head at her, "Goodnight Oswin."

"Goodnight Doctor."

"Don't let the Udette beatles bite."

"I w-..." Oswin narrowed her eyes and suddenly started patting the bedding, "Are you - are there really?"

The Doctor winked and turned round toward the exit, "Probably not."

"Oh! Doctor!"

He winked as he closed the door behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Not Impossible**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters**

**Summary: AU of Asylum of the Daleks: What if Oswin had not been fully converted?**

**see A/N at end.**

The gloom of an early morning fog swirled around the Tardis, and though he was the only one who knew about it, The Doctor felt everyone seemed to act as if it were right there in the room with them. He watched as Amy hugged Oswin and they both laughed - though the sound didn't ring true. The Doctor looked up to the ceiling, it was because they were emotional that their voices were wrong. And he really really hated it when things were wrong.

Oswin launched herself into Rory's hug and The Doctor heard all three of them choke on that same dreaded emotion. He didn't want to look at it. He wouldn't. He looked in his coat pocket for something to distract him. All he found was lint. The Doctor huffed out a frustrated breath, of all the times not to have something interesting in his pocket!

Oswin walked carefully to him, using the suitcase that they'd provided for her to steady herself so that she could stand on her own two feet in front of him. He looked down his nose at her cautiously. Yes, there had definitely been tears that had run down her cheeks, her eyes were still bright from them, but she didn't look like she was about to explode anytime right away.

"Doctor! Stop being an idiot." Amy's verbal jab broke the silence and had him glaring over his shoulder at her, but sure enough, when he returned his attention to Oswin, he found his reluctance to go forward with what must be done abated.

With tenderness, he asked, "All set to leave us then?"

Oswin shook her head, "I'm not so sure about that. But I know it's the right thing for right now."

The Doctor wanted to argue that, but he couldn't. He gave her a supportive smile, "Yes of course it is. Your family will be overjoyed to have you back."

"What gave you that idea? Was it the screaming or the crying?" Oswin smirked as she recalled the video phone conversation he'd arranged for her a few nights before. The Tardis certainly hadn't needed three days to travel to her time and space but The Doctor and Oswin had agreed that her family might need the time to prepare and digest. So The Doctor had taken her on a few "adventures" and, for once, no one had accidentally killed an alien prince or pressed a button that caused the collapse of a historical building. The four of them had had a picnic alongside a bright lavender lake with flowers of the same color. They had stargazed on a lonely slate planet and they had eaten in a diner on a planet who's sole love language was food. It had been a good bye tour of a lifetime. Only Oswin didn't want it to be good-bye, and she said as much.

The Doctor stepped forward and took her hands in his, bent down to kiss them, "I know that it seems a whole host of things don't go the way I plan them to, but, if you could trust me as someone who does sometimes know a thing or two about time: I do not believe that this is good-bye, Oswin."

"Yes." She smiled, still trying hard not to cry in front of him. "I believe, Doctor, that our time is still to come."

The Doctor smiled, and didn't feel the tears crawl to his cheeks, "Now, Oswin, you take care of yourself."

"You as well."

"Always."

Oswin laughed, "Are you serious?"

The Doctor feigned offence, but couldn't keep it up as the emotional precipice before him came ever closer, "Come on then - off you go."

"Yes Doctor, but.. I'll need my hands."

The Doctor looked down at their joined hands, "Oh yes, of course." He brought them up to his lips for one last kiss and then let them go as he would release a dove.

Oswin nodded her thanks, grabbed hold of her suitcase and nodded resolutely, "Did we land where you expected us to?"

He nodded. "They're already here Oswin. They've been waiting for you a long time."

The Doctor wound around her and led the way to the Tardis door, "Wait!" she stopped him and walked to the wall. She put her hands on the interior skin of the Tardis, closed her eyes, then pushed her cheek right up against it. After a minute in which she had said as much as she could psychically say to the ship that had been her refuge, she whispered, "Thank you."

She had to let The Doctor help her back into a balanced standing position, but once she was steady she released him and nodded to him. In tune with her, he went back to the front door, opening it and holding it open as she walked to him.

At the threshold she could already see a small crowd of people, her people, a short way off, walking tentatively toward them in the fog. Oswin's heart felt like it was about to burst with joy. But she held back, one more moment, "Will there be trouble? With the starliner company?"

The Doctor quickly reassured her, "I shouldn't think so. You haven't done anything wrong. You've just survived."

She looked up at The Doctor as he looked down at her. She wasn't trying to send him any messages or make any secret promises, she was simply trying to memorize his face, afraid that, like the Tardis, her memory of him would vanish into time.

She carefully breathed through her emotion and put a hand up to his jaw. He didn't flinch away, but his voice broke as he urged her to go, "Please Oswin, I can't-"

She reached around to the back of his neck to hold herself upright as she reached up on her tiptoes. She kissed the corner of his mouth softly and then his jawline as they both shook with emotion. Then she released him, grabbed her suitcase, "I'd re- think that if I were you. Because I think you already have."

She glanced back at Amy and Rory, hugging each other by the console, and waved once, then stepped out of the Tardis. As soon as her family caught sight of her, they started to run to her. The tears were running freely down her face now as she half laughed and half sobbed at the sight. Then she turned fully around to face The Doctor, "Until next time Doctor. Goodbye."

And not a moment later she was lifted into the air by a crying man and wrapped in a massive onslaught of shared hugs as one after the other, she was enveloped by the love of her family.

The Doctor couldn't help it - overwhelmed, he watched it for one timeless moment; then shakily shut the door, strode past Amy and Rory to the control panel and flipped the switches to pilot them away.

Except nothing happened. No noise, no movement, nothing.

The Doctor did a double-take; looked at the monitor, then tried again with more force. Still; Nothing.

At the brink of losing control, The Doctor pleaded with the Tardis, "Don't do this. We have to let her go. You know this. Better than I do, so _don't do this_!" The Doctor, crying now with sadness and frustration slammed his hands down on the console. Half panicked by the depth of his own emotion, The Doctor beseeched his ship, "We have to let her go, Old Girl. But it doesn't have to be forever, does it? It's not _impossible_. So.. we just have to let her go now. Please."

There was a pause. And then The Doctor tried again, "Please!" he whispered miserably, and the Tardis started churning, and in another few seconds they were gone.

The silence was not absolute as the Tardis flew through space and time, but none of them spoke for a long time. Finally, Amy disengaged from Rory and walked tentatively to The Doctor to offer solace. She put a hand on his shoulder, "Doctor?"

He turned his face to her, his face dry now, but no less miserable, "Yes Amy?"

"Are you all right?"

He gave her a ghost of a smile that he meant to be reassuring, "Of course I am."

"But-"

"Amy- you don't get to be my age without being very used to saying goodbye."

They both knew that was a lie, but it was a necessary one for the moment. She leaned back against the console, "So, have you decided where we're going next?"

The Doctor pushed away from the controls, contemplating the center of the Tardis, "I think I'll let her decide." He gave her another small smile which he turned to extend to Rory as well and then walked out of the control room.

Later, much later. The Doctor stood alone in Oswin's room. She had straightened up, leaving everything just as it had been created for her. He'd insisted she pack her favorite afghan, so the bed was slightly more bare than it had been when she'd inhabited it. He sighed. It felt massively empty - as he'd expected it to. But temptingly, crushingly, it still smelled subtly of her. The floor still seemed to vibrate with the memory of her footsteps; the air hadn't yet forgotten her presence. The Doctor breathed in deeply as he traced the cover of the book she'd left on her nightstand before picking it up and flipping it open. Inside was a crushed lavender flower.

The Doctor touched it gently, then leaned close - it still carried the scent memory of the lake where they'd had their picnic. Reverently, he closed the book and placed it back on the nightstand. He took one more look around, then addressed the Tardis, "Oh well, looks like we're going to need another infirmary. I rather think this room is reserved."

_Author's Note: I started this story back when Asylum of the Daleks first aired, being one of the clueless ones who thought that they had been idiots to have created such a great character and cast such a great actor and then just let her be killed off. I've obviously edited my ideas on where the story would go after Snowmen confirmed that oh yes Clara is Oswin in some sense or another. I am completely, ardently in love with the Clara/11 and am both perfectly content with what the show is doing with them but also I am in need of some release while I wait between episodes. And wherever they go with the character/storyline I'll probably need to explore a lot of any clara/oswin/11 plots I can come up with. But for now, I'll let Oswin go and concentrate on Clara. Thank you for reading. I do believe there will be a sequel to this. Just probably not soon._


End file.
